Edible Romance
by Yellow Ideya Hunter
Summary: Lily was a normal Alley cat, in deep love with a boy named Leo. However, dreams she may have, wishes she might make, no matter how many she'd do, only how much she stuck to them would help her. Because even the romance of our ancestors couldn't help Lily now- even the romance at restraunts, that lovable, edible romance. K plus for romance and fluff. .


Edible Romance

A/N: Hello! YIH here, with a new fanfic. 0-o (watching sheldon playing the theramin, LOL :P ! )Ok, the characters are my own Webkinz, names and all. ;) Enjoy!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Lily sighed. Her head faced towards the starry sky, but her feet on a solid hillside that was coated with grass. It was her dream to learn to fly naturally, like some of her friends could. One had been a pegasus, called PrincessPrincess, who had one day been left in an attic in Ohio. Not on purpose, but on accident. Someone else was living there now, and the other animals who had been there before they left all told them the story, and wished that they would go and take her to their new home in California. In Hollywood! North Hollywood was one of the three different cities that were told by directionary means. South Hollywood, North Hollywood, and West Hollywood. No East Hollywood yet, though. For most people, the cities were dubbed, NoHo, SoHo, and WeHo.

She was currently flopped on the grass next to the blanket that her owner was sitting on. The girl, 12 years old, wanted Lily and a few others to see the fireworks. Somehow, she had convinced her parents to watch the fireworks here, and it turned out to be the perfect spot. A purple one went off, and a few seconds later the boom reached her ears. The wind ruffled her fur, and she smiled.

Suddenly, her boyfriend Leo came up beside her, looking at her. He grinned, and she rolled her eyes. Typical Leo...he was a black poodle, an she saw at first sight that he was different, and handsome. The owner even admitted to her that she liked Leo when she saw him, and he was meant to be. In fact, they even got Kermit, the tree frog.

"Anything wrong?" She punched his arm, earning a laugh and a shove. She retialiated rather quickly- he was on his side before she got a good look at his face. He was really worried about her, but she couldn't see why. Sure, they were 14, but she called his worries, 'Family love'.

They were called family because as soon as they met, they embraced each other rather gratefully. At first, it'd just been gaming and Skype, but Lily's 14th birthday wish was for Leo to visit. By means of a powerful wish and a dream, Leo admitted she was somewhat related to Athena, the greek goddess. Lily glomped, or tackle-hugged him rather fast for that one, but even she thought of some sort of hidden powers. Most people said she had a fiction part of her mind, coming up with romance and fictional outcomes for everyday life. She loved to type stories, and most of them originated off of video games and movies.

Right now, about 15 different scenarios were bouncing around her head, all ending in Leo kissing her, or something romantic. She got really shy, something that normally didn't happen, and coughed a little. She shrunk the moment his paw touched hers, but slowly grasping it back.

Lily was one of those girls wishing for a perfect romance. Not the classical stuff, but made-for-each other stuff. Almost like a fairytale, but a little more modern. She'd fallen in love with a few guys before. One even kissed her behind a tree in the playground at her school once, but afte that he got scared of her. During summer school, she'd taken it to running around, chasing him around the place, laugh at his running. The other boys called it, 'A&L's game'. Other girls took no notice of Lily, but some did. She had no friends there, but she considered herself better off, because she never saw another one of them again.

Suddenly, a song popped in her head. And as another firework in the distance popped, she fainted from the noise and the romance.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: Yay for my first Webkinz Fic! Might not be updated for a while. :/


End file.
